Raymond Lefèvre
Raymond Lefèvre (November 20, 1929 – June 27, 2008) was a French easy listening orchestra leader, arranger and composer. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raymond_Lef%C3%A8vre# hide *1 Biography and career **1.1 Early career **1.2 Eurovision **1.3 Death *2 Tribute *3 Discography **3.1 Film Music (excerpt) **3.2 Records *4 External links Biography and careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Raymond_Lef%C3%A8vre&action=edit&section=1 edit Born on November 20, 1929 in Calais, France, Raymond Lefèvre is best known for his 1968 theme "Soul Coaxing (Ame Caline)", which became an international hit. He also wrote soundtracks for movies withLouis de Funès like La Soupe Aux Choux (1981) or the series of legendary Le Gendarme de Saint Tropez. During the late 1950s and early 1960s he accompanied Dalida on most of her recordings (Bambino,Por Favor, Tu peux tout faire de moi, Quand on n'a que l'amour), amongst many others. He started his musical career in 1956 on the Barclay Records label. Early careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Raymond_Lef%C3%A8vre&action=edit&section=2 edit He was accepted at the Paris Conservatory at 17 years old. During the early 1950s he played the piano for the Franck Pourcel orchestra. In 1953 he played the piano at the Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles. He started his musical career in 1956 on the Barclay label and recorded his debut album in the same year. He worked in the French television programs Musicorama (1950s) and Palmarés des Chansons (1965, 1966, 1967) accompanying famous artists as Dalida, Claude Francois, Richard Anthony, with his own orchestra. His recording of "The Day the Rains Came" was a best seller in the United States in 1958. The song "Ame Caline" (Soul Coaxin') became an international hit in 1968 and "La La La (He Gives Me Love)" was a minor hit in 1968 in Canada and the United States. In 1969 his recording of "La Reine de Saba" (Queen of Sheba) became a big hit in Japan. Between 1972 and the early 2000s (decade), he made successful tours in Japan. He often worked on the soundtracks of Louis de Funès movies. Eurovisionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Raymond_Lef%C3%A8vre&action=edit&section=3 edit Lefèvre conducted entries four times at the Eurovision Song Contest, three times for Monaco (in 1961 [1], 1962 [2], and 1963 [3]) and once for Luxembourg (in 1970 [4]). Deathhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Raymond_Lef%C3%A8vre&action=edit&section=4 edit Lefèvre died on June 27, 2008 at the age of 78. Tributehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Raymond_Lef%C3%A8vre&action=edit&section=5 edit *In 2009, Slovak avant-garde drummer, Lucas Perny, remixed and recorded drums to Raymond Lefèvre's title song from the French 1981 movie comedy La Soupe Aux Choux (Cabbage soup). Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Raymond_Lef%C3%A8vre&action=edit&section=6 edit Film Music (excerpt)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Raymond_Lef%C3%A8vre&action=edit&section=7 edit *1957 - Fric-frac en dentelles with Peter van Eyck. *1964 - Le gendarme de St. Tropez *1965 - Le gendarme à New York (with Paul Mauriat) *1967 - Les grandes vacances *1968 - Le gendarme se marie *1970 - Le gendarme en balade *1979 - Le gendarme et les extra-terrestres *1981 - La soupe aux choux *1982 - Le gendarme et les gendarmettes Recordshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Raymond_Lef%C3%A8vre&action=edit&section=8 edit *1965 - Palmares des Chansons *1966 - Palmares des Chansons No.2 *1967 - Palmares des Chansons No.3 *1967 - Palmares des Chansons No.4 *1967 - Raymond Lefevre No.5 *1968 - Raymond Lefevre No.6 *1968 - Raymond Lefevre No.7 *1968 - Joyeux Noels *1968 - Raymond Lefevre No.9 *1969 - Raymond Lefevre No.10 *1969 - Musique de Films *1970 - Raymond Lefevre No.12 *1970 - Concerto pour une Voix *1971 - Raymond Lefevre No.13 *1971 - Soul Symphonies *1972 - Raymond Lefevre No.14 *1972 - Raymond Lefevre No.15 *1972 - Raymond Lefevre No.16 *1972 - Live in Japan 1972 *1973 - Festival de San Remo 1973 *1973 - Soul Symphonies No.2 *1973 - Raymond Lefevre No.17 *1974 - Raymond Lefevre No.18 *1974 - Raymond Lefevre No.19 *1974 - Live in Japan 1974 *1975 - Raymond Lefevre No.20 *1976 - Raymond Lefevre No.21 *1976 - French Love in Hi-Fi *1976 - Les Plus Grands Succes 76 *1977 - Rock and Rhythm in Hi-Fi *1977 - Love in Stereo No.1 *1977 - Live in Japan 1977 *1978 - Festival des Meilleurs Musiques des Films *1978 - Soul Symphonies No.3 *1978 - Holiday Symphonies *1979 - Live in Japan 1978 *1979 - Tomorrow's Symphonies du Futur *1980 - Concerto *1981 - Suite Latine *1982 - Demonstration *1982 - Operamania *1983 - Digital Parade *1984 - Lefevre Meets Chiharu *1984 - Les Plus Grands Succes de Julio Iglesias *1984 - Live in Japan 1984 *1984 - Plays Chinese Songs *1986 - Back to Bach *1988 - Music of the Night *1989 - Mull of Kintyre *1991 - Canzone *1993 - Sous le ciel de Paris *1995 - Plein Soleil *1995 - Autumnal Player (When Richard Meets Raymond) *1995 - Japon Mon Amour (with Richard Clayderman) *1998 - Lacrima Cristi *2002 - De Temps en Temps *2010 - A Mon Pere Category:1929 births Category:2008 deaths